"You sucked like usual"
Last time on SolarVivor: Australia... 14:51 Just forget it, it won't matter. 14:51 We introduced our cast, and Cody was eliminated! 14:51 Whatever 14:51 Which team will reign supreme? 14:51 Chat 14:51 Dawn: *meditates* 14:51 Yo Yo Yo, so stoked we won last time, eh. 14:51 Izzy: *cartwheels* 14:51 Now I don't have to be the first one eliminated! 14:51 *mining iron* 14:51 *naps on the floor* 14:51 What are you doing, eh? 14:52 Zzzz......... 14:52 *finds Iron Ignots* 14:52 Oh cool, bro! 14:52 Goldfish: Blub. 14:52 *awakens everyone with horn* 14:52 Ah! The hogs are coming! *dives into mine* 14:52 *wakes up* <.< 14:52 C'mon in guys! 14:53 Challenge 2 14:53 I hate everything, including me even more now. <.< 14:53 Let Yes-Man explain the challenge! 14:53 Nookie, getting your first look at the new Bubblers tribe. Cody, voted out at the last tribal council! 14:53 Wait 14:53 brb 14:53 Goldfish: Blllllllllub. 14:53 Yah, I was like totally saved because of my extensive family history! 14:53 Ok, anyway, today you will engage in TD Trivia! 14:54 The first team to 5 points wins! 14:54 Goldfish: Blub. 14:54 *Sighs* Whatever. 14:54 Another announcement... 14:54 This isn't the end of Cody! 14:54 *plants wheat* 14:54 Introducing... Redemption Island! Every eliminated competitor before the merge will compete to return when the team's merge! When you lose Redemption, you're out of the game for good! 14:54 Cody: YOU BET IT ISN'T! I WANTED TO COME BACK! SO I CAM BACK! 14:54 * CAME 14:54 *gasps* 14:54 Anyway, first up for this challenge is Kevin vs. Izzy! 14:54 * Host_Staci_Zeke shoots him back to Redemption Island 14:55 Whatever. 14:55 Ok, Kevin and Izzy, first question. What is Cody's last name? 14:55 Take her down, eh! She's a girl! It'll be easy. 14:55 Anderson? 14:55 Cody: BUT I ALREADY CAME BBBBBBBBBBBBAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKKKKK! 14:55 Kevin scores! 14:55 Nookie leads 1 zip! 14:55 * Host_Staci_Zeke locksh im in redemption island 14:55 Meh. *cries self to sleep* 14:55 Next question will be Zeke vs. Staci! 14:55 Guys, what color did Team Chris have? 14:56 Blue, eh! 14:56 *** Steve2_ has joined #SolarVivor 14:56 Zeke scores! Nookie leads 2 zip! 14:56 Blue was invented by my great-great great aunt Lola! 14:56 (steve1 lagged out...again) 14:56 Next up is Steve and Goldfish! Guys, who was voted out due to Courtney's return in TDA? Goldfish: Blub. 14:57 Owen 14:57 Steve scores! Nookie leads 3 zip! 14:57 *cheers* 14:57 Pathetic, Bubblers! 14:57 Steve spoke.............never thought I'd see the day. 14:57 Next question is Dawn vs. Izzy! Who placed fourth in ROTI? 14:57 Dawn: Scott? 14:57 Dawn scores! Nookie leads 4 zip! 14:57 One more point and they win! 14:58 Yeah brah! 14:58 *hugs Kevin* 14:58 Get off me. 14:58 o.o 14:58 O.O 14:58 O.O 14:58 Next question is Steve vs. Staci! What's Al's brother's name? 14:58 Dawn: Ask away! 14:58 jOSE 14:58 Steve scores, and NOOKIE WINS IMMUNITY! 14:58 Dawn: Seriously? 14:58 ..............Landslide. 14:58 You sucked like always, Bubblers. 14:59 No immunity for anyone on the losing team tonight! 14:59 Goldfish: Blub. 14:59 *dodges* 14:59 As in straws? Because they were invited by my great great great great aunt Florence! Before then you like got drinks all over your mustache and clothes and you always had to clean it up! 14:59 Alright, Izzy, Staci and Goldfish, send me your votes! 'The votes are in... ' '15:01 1 vote for Izzy. ' '15:01 1 vote for Staci. ' '15:01 The second person voted off is... Goldfish? IT's a three way tie! ' '15:01 Not again! ' '15:01 *gasps* ' '15:01 Another trivia question needed! ' '15:01 I got one! ' '15:01 Ties were invited by my great great-... what was his name again? ' '15:01 What year did Steve Irwin die in? ' '15:01 Goldfish: Blub. ' '15:01 My grandfather's name was Steve! ' '15:01 The last one to answer is out! ' '15:01 He invited the pickaxe! Before him, to like mine out stuff you needed a spoon and fork! ' '15:02 Izzy: 2006 ' '15:02 And you would get worn out like all the time! ' '15:02 Izzy is immune! ' '15:02 Izzy is safe you mean. ' '15:02 :P ' '15:02 My baby brother was born in 2006, he reinvented the wheel! So what was the challenge again? ' '15:02 What year did Steve Irwin die in? ' '15:02 Goldfish: Blub. ' '15:02 It was my great great great grandmother Patricia who domesticated the goldfish! ' '15:03 Izzy: You know what? ' '15:03 Izzy: AAHHHH, the RCMP ' '15:03 What? ' '15:03 Goldfish: Blub. ' '15:03 (i was trying to make Staci lose xD) ' '15:03 Izzy: You'll never catch me alive! *cartwheels out* ' '15:03 Well, that was interesting. ' '15:03 Well, Izzy's gone then! ' '15:03 See you all tomorrow! ' '15:03 o.o ' '15:03 (Izzy has gone to redemption island) ' Category:SolarVivor: Australia